Reverse
by uber-tastic
Summary: AU: Their lives have been played out, and their fates have been determined. There's no turning back time. Cloud/Tifa.


She felt a pair of strong arms across her waist, and she felt a painful tug-of-war, something pushing her forward while something else pulled her back.

She heard screaming, distant and muddled, and she felt the ache of her throat that told her the screams were coming from her.

She saw the red of blood and the black of grosgrain, a blinding flash of blue and red lights.

She felt tears running down her face, and she felt something missing, a strange part of her empty.

She stared at a mop of bright yellow, and she felt her heart being ripped straight from her chest.

_Cloud! No…_

---x---

"_Hey, Cloud, will you still love me when we grow up?" The girl asked, innocently curious._

---x---

The stars dotted the sky, and he held her as they stared at the expanse.

"Tomorrow's the big day, huh," she whispered to herself.

"Yup." He didn't have to answer her, but the fact that he did made her smile.

It wasn't long before they fell into another comfortable silence. Sleep would be coming soon.

"Hey, Tifa," he mumbled, loud enough that she'd be able to hear him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still love me, after all these years?"

"Of course." She wasn't offended by the question, and she knew he already knew the answer, but she would repeat those words no matter how many times he asked.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Cloud Strife," she added, poking his chest awkwardly from her place in his arms.

He chuckled and yawned. "Just making sure you're holding up you're part of the bargain."

She stretched her neck and angled her head to seal their lips together. Pulling back, she settled herself and smile. "I'm not about to break our promise," she respond as her eyelids drooped.

_Never. _

---x---

"_Of course," was the simple reply, blunt and honest._

---x---

He was kneeling in front of her, and his eyes were pleading.

But he didn't need to beg, since she had her arms around him and her lips on his before he could even ask the question.

He was smiling when they finally parted for air, and he slipped the delicate ring on her finger.

Her eyes darted from shining object to his eyes. She couldn't fight her own beaming smile from finding her face.

He mouthed "I love you" as he leaned in to kiss her again.

_I love you, too… Cloud._

---x---

_She giggled giddily, but didn't respond. They may have been young, but they knew about love and devotion like only children could._

---x---

The knock on her door startled her, but she briskly made her way to the entrance. There was a closed sign in the window, so no one looking for food or drink would be around.

She yanked the door open, and was surprised to see someone she still considered a part of her past standing on the other side.

"I did it. It's over," he panted out, and it sounded like he had been running.

She must have looked as confused as he felt, because he continued shortly after. "We just broke up. My girlfriend and I."

He gasped for air again.

She glanced at a random clock hanging in the room.

"At two in the morning," she stated in confusion.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"No, don't worry about that," she said, waving her hand and waving off the concern. "I just finished cleaning the bar anyway."

He still looked contrite, so she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"I didn't forget our promise."

She stiffened but hesitantly turned to stare at him. She hadn't expected him to remember such a childish thing.

"And it didn't feel right, dating someone else, when I haven't broken our promise."

She didn't trust her voice, but she spoke anyway. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We weren't serious."

His eyes caught hers, and any argument she had died in her throat. She couldn't tell if he was lying, but she nodded. "Alright."

_I'll trust you._

---x---

_"What about you?" the boy asked hesitantly. "Will you still love me?" He wasn't looking at her, and his voice was insecure._

---x---

"Cloud? Is that you?"

He turned around and confirmed he suspicions. "Tifa?"

She beamed at him and pulled him into a hug.

"It's been ages!" she exclaimed when she finally released him. "Fancy seeing you in the middle of a grocery line!"

He chuckled softly. "Fate's funny sometimes, isn't it?"

She nodded, laughing slightly. "How've you been?"

"Good. My job's exciting enough. I finally managed to get a girlfriend. And you?"

Something in her chest contracted at his mention of a girlfriend, but she shook it off. "I opened a restaurant. No boyfriend here, though. I'm a bit too busy."

He nodded sagely. "Business is good?"

"It's great. You should stop by sometime," she said, taking her bags from the cashier.

"I'll make sure to," he agreed, "but right now, I have to get back home for dinner. It was nice seeing you."

"You, too. Take care of yourself!" she called after him.

He raised his hand in a wave but didn't look back.

_It was nice to see you again._

---x---

"_Always," she answered. _

---x---

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

His tone was sad, and she wanted to hug him, but she was too busy hugging herself and trying to make the ache go away.

"Will you ever come back? To visit?"

"I'll try." That was the best he could do.

But they both knew it wouldn't happen.

"Will you still love me?"

"Of course!" He sounded vaguely offended. "And when I come back for you, I'll be strong and a hero."

"I'll miss you," she said as honestly as she could.

_I already do._

---x---

"_Then we'll both love each other? Forever?" He was still uncertain._

---x---

"Forever," she affirmed. "It's a promise."

He turned to her, and his grin was a small one.

"Until we die, we'll always love each other," she said, doing her best to calm his nerves. "No one else."

His small smile was radiant as he agreed. "Just you."

_You'll be the only one, Cloud._

_No one else._

**

* * *

Author's Note: **I'll admit this is my first FFVII fic, but I'm confident enough in my understanding of the characters to feel this isn't _too_ out of character. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.

To clear up any possible confusion, the story's timeline is backwards. In other words, what happens at the end happened when Cloud and Tifa were young (it's the ending to the italicized conversation occurring throughout the story) , and the first scene was the present. Secondly, grosgrain is a material used in tuxedos. Lastly, Cloud dies. How it happened is up to your imagination.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and its characters do not belong to me. If it did, there would be no need for a love triangle debate, as CloudxTifa would be clearly stated and unquestionable canon.


End file.
